


Ужин при свечах

by Ersente



Category: Warcraft III
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сильвана ненавидит Артаса, а Артас - затейник</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужин при свечах

Что-то изменилось. Сильвана слышит это в стуке сердца Артаса. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три. И вдруг лишний удар, который рушит всю гармонию танца.  
\- Есть простой путь и сложный, - говорит Артас, мягко улыбаясь.  
Сильвана слушает, прилежно сложив руки на коленях. Бесполезно дергаться, она все равно не сбежит. Ее тело в порядке - целители хорошо отрабатывают свой хлеб. Ее душа чиста - дочь Ветрокрылых не сломить ударами плетки. Но от него не убежать.  
\- Я подчиню тебя, это вопрос решенный, - лениво тянет Артас и вертит в руке тяжелый кубок. Золото и красные камни бликуют жарким пламенем, но в зале холодно.  
Сильвана хочет есть, ее желудок судорожно сжимается, а рот полон слюны, но блюдо стоит нетронутым. Баранья ножка и овощное рагу дымятся, стынут, как кровь в жилах.  
\- Вопрос в том, как.  
Артас уверен в себе. Пожалуй, это пугает больше всего. Он не слеп, не фанатичен, не безумен. У него просто есть цель, и он знает, как ее достичь.  
С идейными бороться проще: они выгорают, сами того не замечая.  
Если только вывести его из равновесия.  
Сильвана передергивает плечами: раны зажили, но она помнит, что делает взбешенный Артас. Лучше быть девкой под солдатней, захватившей деревню.  
\- Я могу тебя убить, быстро и безболезненно, - говорит Артас, но тут же хохочет: - Впрочем, кому я вру? Я не убью тебя так просто.  
Он смотрит, заглядывает в самые тайные мысли и вытаскивает страх наружу. Сильвана дрожит и сглатывает вязкую слюну.  
Она кричала, она просила, она - она! Сильвана Ветрокрылая! Рейнджер-Генерал Луносвета! - целовала тяжелые сапоги по его приказу.  
\- Ешь, - тихо говорит Артас.  
Сильвана хватает приборы, ругает себя, но запихивает в рот кусок за куском, глотает, практически не прожевывая, и стыдливо поводит ушами.  
\- Молодец.  
По щекам текут слезы: ее никогда так не унижали, не топтали чувство собственного достоинства. Сильвана ненавидит Артаса, но у нее не хватает сил противостоять. Она глотает, снова и снова, а он смеется, заливисто хохочет, как тогда в Луносвете. Ребенок, получивший власть.  
Жестокий ребенок.  
Сильвана знает о каждом его достижении, он сам хвалился, с гордостью и презрением делился фактами своей насыщенной жизни. Он рос, он выбирал, он ошибался и был прав. Ему не жмет корона, но он все еще ребенок.  
И это унижает сильнее прочего.  
Сильвана пытается увидеть в Артасе взрослого мужчину. Глубоко вдыхает, втягивает в себя его запах, ей не нравятся люди, но вдруг получится учуять самца. Мускусного, сильного, хищного.  
В воздухе стоит вонь гниющего мяса.  
\- Не надо, - шепчет Сильвана.  
\- Они тебя не обидят, - вкрадчиво говорит Артас.  
Поганища подходят с обеих сторон, подхватывают Сильвану под руки, она сглатывает ком в горле и сдерживает рвоту - он заставит вылизывать пол, она помнит, она знает.  
\- Или тебе не нравится мой подарок? - жестко спрашивает Артас.  
Сильвана глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. Молчит. Это ошибка, это глупейшая ошибка, это глупее, чем попасть в плен, но она молчит. Лапы поганищ сжимаются все сильнее, раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три, скоро раздастся хруст.  
Сильвана беззвучно вопит, опускается на колени и сквозь слезы видит тяжелые сапоги.  
\- Чем больше ты меня бесишь, - мягко говорит Артас и берет ее за подбородок, - тем дольше ты живешь.  
Сильвана дергается, его пальцы сжимаются и фиксируют ее лицо.  
\- И сейчас ты меня бесишь.  
Она слышит это в ритме его сердца, в том лишнем ударе, вдыхает мускус и широко открывает глаза.  
Что-то изменилось. Артас не безумен. Он точно знает, что делает. Даже когда развлекается.  
Может, она заслужит смерть покорностью? Соблазн столь силен, что Сильвана почти прогибается, но в последний момент вспоминает о гордости.  
Она не какая-то девка.  
Она - Сильвана Ветрокрылая, Рейнджер-Генерал Луносвета, достойный преемник Дат'ремара Солнечного Скитальца. Ее не сломает ни один человек.  
\- Отведите ее в спальню, - приказывает Артас поганищам.  
Он не улыбается, но вокруг его холодных глаз собираются морщинки. Сильвана непроизвольно дрожит, но молчит. Она до сих пор жива и не сломлена, это целиком и полностью ее заслуга.  
Поганища крепко держат Сильвану за руки и волокут по холодному полу. Она бы шла сама, гордо вздернув голову, но ей не дают ни шанса. Тащат, как забитую овцу со скотобойни, шершавый камень рвет тонкое платье и оставляет на бедрах сочащиеся ссадины. Выкрученные суставы бьют по вискам белой болью, Сильвана терпит, терпит, терпит, но сдается, скулит и кричит. Эхо насмехается - раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три, конец придворным танцам и галантным ухажерам.  
Поганища бросают Сильвану на мягкий ковер, она баюкает ноющие руки и глубоко дышит. Приходит в себя, чтобы выдержать встречу с Артасом.  
Она - закаленная сталь клинка.  
Она - звенящая стрела.  
Она - яркие блики на синей воде.  
Сильвана знает, что будет дальше. Она снимает тонкое платье, аккуратно вешает его на спинку стула и глубоко дышит. Плечи сводит от ожидания и не получается расслабиться. Утром ее исцелят, затянут каждую рану, нарастят сорванную кожу, отмоют и оденут в белое и фиолетовое. Сильвана носит желтый и синий, но Артас ее не спрашивает. Ему плевать на мнения других.  
Минуты сыпятся на ковер огрызками ногтей и выдернутыми волосками. Сильвана кружит по ковру, царапает ноющую спину и ждет, ждет, ждет. Артас не приходит.  
Что он задумал?  
Как решил сломить ее волю?  
Почему не идет?!  
Тот удар. Дело в том лишнем ударе, Сильвана уверена. Это новая тактика, но ее не сломить новыми условиями игры.  
\- Слышишь, ты?! - с вызовом кричит она. - Выкуси!  
Чтоб он провалился! И его планы, и его месть, и его обида, которую можно считать личным достижением. Сильвана достала Артаса, великого и непобедимого, самоуверенного мальчишку. Это победа.  
\- Слышишь? Я тебя уделала, - негромко говорит она и падает на кровать.  
Захочет свести счеты, придет. Не захочет - его дело. Сильвана не нанималась ждать Артаса, и нервничать, и грызть ногти, и дергать себя за волосы.  
Она зарывается в одеяла - изнеженный паладинишка не спит на скатке, ему хоромы подавай - и безмятежно засыпает.  
Ничего не изменилось. Их сердца бьются на три.


End file.
